quest_89fandomcom-20200215-history
Flying Scotsman
"What's a little engine like you doing up here?" -Flying Scotsman Flying Scotsman is a very fast and famous engine. 'History' 'The Origins of 089' '''Flying Scotsman talked with Spencer at King's Cross Station and was informed that a new engine, 089, was being built at the works. He watched him drive over a switch and break the points. He didn't get a chance to meet 089 personally, but had to have been informed about him and his role from Charlie so he could tell Connor about him in Crash of Destiny . Season 1 After Connor's accident, Flying Scotsman told him that he could be saved from scrap if he found 089. The next day he, along with Charlie and Scruff, took Connor to the LNER Repair and Modification Yards. Scotsman oversaw that Connor recieved '''a heavier sheet of metal before beginning his journey to find 089. He, along with Charlie and Scruff, said goodbye to Connor. Later that morning when Mr. Railway Man came to give the engines their jobs, he told them that Connor was gone. Flying Scotsman was happy to hear the news. 'Season 2 ' ' '''Flying Scotsman paid a visit to Sodor to see his brother. As they discussed current events, Porter bumped into the back of him and pushed the two through the back of a shed. After being put back on the rails later, the Diesel Army invaded. Scotsman and Gordon ran off to hide. Later that night they tried to get to the magic buffers to escape, but they were stopped by D199. The next day, Flying Scotsman was put on display by the latter as a symbol of his power, which caused him to control the army. Flying Scotsman was no longer needed after that so he was to be pushed off a bridge, but he was luckily saved by Scruff. 'Season 3 Flying Scotsman was seen at the Barrow MOD Base, resting in a shed. It is unknown why he was there. Flying Scotsman and Stepney were invited to Sodor to visit the engines. They arrived at Brendam Docks, and Sir Stephen Topham Hatt sent Flying Scotsman to Tidmouth Sheds. There, he learned of Thomas' death and expressed his condolences. After being held at gunpoint by Kate, Scotsman transported Abraham Cody and his forces to Henry's Tunnel. He nearly crashed into Lady along the way. Season 4 TBA '''Persona Although incredibly famous, one of the most famous steam engines in the world, Flying Scotsman doesn't let his pride get the better of him. Known as "Scotty" by Connor, Scotsman is friendly to engines big or small and is always ready to help. He was the one who told Connor to go find 089! He was good friends with Scruff and Charlie, up until the latter died. 'Appearances' 'Trivia' *Flying Scotsman was the first character in Quest 89 to have a nickname, "Scotty." *In the third season, Flying Scotsman gained a new voice, provided by EnterprisingEngine 93, and silver hand rails. 'Voice Actors' *Nick TF89 (Seasons 1-2) *EnterprisingEngine93 (Seasons 3-5) Category:Characters Category:Steam engines Category:BR Category:Tender engines Category:Alive Category:England